HetaOni
HetaOni is an unfinished RPG formatted game created by Tomoyoshi (トモヨシ Tomoyoshi) that is based off the RPG game "Ao Oni" created by noprops.The game was originally in Japanese but a YouTube user, SotetAG, translated and subbed it into several different languages including English, French, Spanish, German, Italian, Polish and Dutch. Recently, Pianodream and Neokyno created a playable English version. There are also many other English versions of this game, but Pianodream and Neokyno's version is so far the only version to complete all 17 (and a half) chapters. HetaOni is one of the most popular and well-known fangames, but is discontinued, due to the tragic events of the tsunami in Japan back in 2011. Plot The story begins with Mochi!America trying to open the front door of a House, but being unable to. The screen blacks out and a scream is heard. It is then revealed that there is a rumor about a haunted house, about three hours on foot from the world summit place. Italy, Germany, Prussia and Japan enter the abandoned Mansion, having heard the rumour and wanting to explore. Upon entering, they hear a crash. Japan volunteers to go and investigate. He discovers a broken ceramic plate and concludes that it caused the noise. When he goes back to join the others, however, he finds them gone. He decides to go looking for them. Depending on the player, Japan can discover that he is trapped inside the Mansion. As Japan searches for them, he finds a strange gray alien(?), usually referred to in-game as "the Thing" (Steve). After discovering a trapped Mochi!America, unlocking several rooms, fighting/escaping the Thing and finally reuniting, the Axis retire to the dining room, where they lock themselves in for the night to sleep. Prussia takes first watch after losing a game similar to "Rock Paper Scissors" (however, this similarity is never pointed out in-game). Later, when Germany, Italy and Japan are sleeping, something attempts to enter the dining room. Scared, Prussia attempts to wake them up, but fails. He decides to go and confront whatever is trying to enter. The game then switches to the Allies (America, England, France, Russia, China and Canada), who are entering the Mansion as well. Upon arrival, they split up. America, Russia and Canada are immediately attacked after splitting up, while France, England and China, unaware that their allies are in trouble, explore upstairs. England feels uncomfortable on the second floor, so they split up again, leaving France to explore the second floor alone. While China and England are exploring upstairs, they hear gunshots. They go downstairs to reunite with France and then find the others... ... But France has disappeared. From there, things get a little bit complicated. When England and China go to the first floor they find the Thing attacking Russia and Canada. All four try to fight off the Thing. However, in the game they die in the first two attacks. Luckily for them, Japan comes to save them. In the game Japan has a spell that he can only use once on the Thing. That battle is the only one that Japan can use that spell for. After the battle Japan gathers England, Russia, China, and Canada to the room with the fireplace with Germany and Italy. Category:RPG Maker XP Category:Horror games Category:Unfinished games Category:Games based on other games